


La reina, la princesa y el cristal encantado

by Bezhukov2154



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Tributes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bezhukov2154/pseuds/Bezhukov2154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un antiguo mal se ha desatado sobre el pueblo de Arendalle y la gente se ha rebelado contra su reina. Anna está desaparecida y Elsa, junto a Kristoff, inician su desesperada búsqueda. Así emprenderán una nueva aventura a través de reinos lejanos, donde encontrarán que la Reina no es la única persona con magia; enfrentarán peligrosos enemigos y descubrirán más sobre la naturaleza humana, la magia y ellos mismos. Un tributo a Disney y Hans Christian Andersen. ¡Súmate a ellos en un viaje a través del universo Disney donde el coraje, la amistad y la valentía serán sus mejores armas si desean regresar a su hogar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al lector indeciso

_Una sola cosa sabemos, que el mundo es mágico._

_Ramón López Velarde_

Al lector indeciso: 

Si los cuentos de princesas y héroes al son de viejas canciones: frío, calor, tierras lejanas, bosques, montañas, océanos, desiertos, palacios, reyes, batallas entre el bien y el mal, hechizos poderosos, suerte, ingenio, actos nobles y viles; contados como lo fueron en tiempos mejores pueden gustar a la informada niñez y juventud tanto como a mí me gustaron ¡Bien está! ¡Esta va por todos ustedes!

Si, por el contrario, los juiciosos jóvenes de hoy ya no desean acompañar una noche a la reina de las nieves, buscar entre tesoros la lámpara maravillosa, trepar una torre por medio de los cabellos de una hermosa joven o sumergirse hasta encontrar los palacios en las profundidades del mar, ¡También, que así sea! Sólo pido nos dejen a nosotros seguir soñando hasta haber desaparecido: A ellos, con su magia y aventuras; a mí, con mis historias.


	2. El mundo como lo fue antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante miles de años, se creyó que todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia era sólo un cuento para entretener a los niños, bueno, hasta hace poco. Ya habrás escuchado de la Reina Elsa de Arendalle y cómo congeló su reino hace algunos años; pues bien ¡Todo es cierto, y también lo que ocurrió después! Espera, ¿No sabes? Entonces, viajera, ponte cómoda y acércate más al fuego. Aunque menos conocida, es una historia que vale la pena ser contada.

* * *

¿Así que quieres saber qué pasó con la Reina de las Nieves? Eso es extraño en un ser humano como tú. ¡Pero, qué va! Los seres humanos son criaturas extrañas: creen que si sus ojos no han visto algo no ha existido y tampoco puede existir. Piensan aún que el más sabio es quien en nada cree y todo lo desprecia porque, según ellos, ve el mundo como es en realidad. Pero no podemos culparlos ¿Algún humano no ha estado alguna vez bajo ese hechizo? No, los pobrecillos sólo ignoran que son víctimas de un viejo mal y sólo Dios sabe cuánto sufrimiento se habrían ahorrado si no lo fueran. Dicho esto, vamos a empezar y cuando esta historia termine, tal vez, podamos ayudarlos.

Has de saber, amiga viajera; que hace miles de años (más de los que los hombres quisieran recordar) el mundo era un lugar mucho más mágico y maravilloso. Los hombres vivían simples y felices: las guerras eran sucesos extraños ocurridos sólo una vez cada siglo hasta que algún bando se daba cuenta de la tremenda tontería que cometía, los fuertes ayudaban a los débiles, no abusaban de ellos y nadie tenía por qué pasar hambre. La magia fue la bendición de todas las criaturas inteligentes, haciendo la vida más fácil. Si hubieras visto esa época, te hubiera encantado asistir a sus fiestas: era todo un espectáculo ver los genios y duendes persiguiendo a las chicas humanas, ninfas y otras criaturas mágicas al son de las flautas y tambores.

¡Sí! los humanos también eran criaturas mágicas: Madre Naturaleza les había regalado algunos de sus dones, así podían controlar diversas caras de ella. Había quien hablaba la lengua de las flores y los árboles, otros usaban el fuego para alumbrar los caminos, dar calor y alimento; también hubo quien podía traer el invierno y acabar con las plagas; o quien jugaba con las mareas y corrientes oceánicas. Ella les dejaría usar su fuerza para su beneficio, en cambio, los hombres tendrían que cuidarla y protegerla.

Pero, viajera, tampoco te quiero engañar. Si bien, casi todas las criaturas eran buenas, también las había malas. Este era el caso de un genio, el más malvado de todos, algunos afirman era el mismo Diablo. Un día, estaba de buenísimo humor y decidió jugarle una trampa a la humanidad, así creó un espejo con la propiedad de que todo cuanto bueno y hermoso se reflejaba en él se reducía a casi nada; en cambio: todo aquello malo y horrendo, por más pequeño que fuera, crecía hasta no verse nada más. Salió de su cueva en el desierto y cada vez que encontraba un humano le mostraba su creación: la niña más preciosa se deformaba hasta quedar irreconocible, las palabras gratas o las poesías se convertirían en insultos e injurias, y cualquier pensamiento sensato se retorcía hasta volverse una total locura. Al genio, todo esto le hacía retorcerse de risa.

Muchos hombres creyeron ver en ello un milagro: “¡Pero qué tontos hemos sido!”, se decían, “¡Ahora por fin podemos ver el mundo tal cual es!”. Pasado un tiempo, llegó lo inevitable y los humanos se volvieron déspotas, egocéntricos y crueles. Familiares y amigos convertían la menor discusión en peleas a muerte y el más pequeño defecto en su apariencia los hacía ver como seres repugnantes; lo peor fue cuando los reyes miraron el espejo pues, a la menor diferencia, estallaron guerras entre todos los países. Cada reino creyó ser el de la gente más buena e inteligente y vio a todos los demás como personas inferiores, celosas de su superioridad que en cualquier momento se lanzarían al ataque. Sus dones mágicos resultaron ser armas muy efectivas y no dudaron en usarlos para quemar, congelar, ahogar, golpear, mutilar, o matar de hambre a todo aquel considerado una amenaza. No contentos con hacerse daño entre sí, los humanos también cazaron a las demás criaturas inteligentes hasta casi desaparecerlas; las que quedaron prefieren esconderse de ellos aún hoy día.

Madre Naturaleza miró el desastre a su alrededor y quedó devastada, por lo cual decidió arrebatarles los dones antes que se aniquilaran totalmente, además levantó montañas y abrió océanos para separarlos. Con el tiempo, los humanos se desarrollaron en direcciones diferentes. Los guerreros del otro lado del río comenzaron a lucir pieles de oso en lugar de tocados de águila que, como todos sabemos, es lo correcto, fino y elegante; la gente del valle vestía túnicas de algodón, a diferencia de los obscenos habitantes de la costa quienes iban casi desnudos a todas partes. El lenguaje de los otros se hizo incomprensible y sus deidades exigían ceremonias y sacrificios extraños.

Pero el genio no estaba dispuesto a parar la diversión tan fácilmente: quiso subir a lo más alto del cielo dispuesto a cubrir toda la bóveda celeste con su invento; así, toda criatura que levantara la vista ya no reconocería en ella la gloria de Dios, al contrario, terminaría viendo como detestables todas las cosas en el cielo y la tierra.

Pero cuando se elevó, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, chilló y soltó el espejo. Mientras el invento caía, una tormenta glacial lo fragmentó en miles de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos alrededor de todo el mundo; Los mares hundieron algunos y los árboles ocultaron otros entre sus raíces. Madre Naturaleza había permitido a algunos humanos, que por suerte o pericia no habían sido víctimas del hechizo, conservar su magia. Y aunque derrotaron al genio y lo encerraron en el centro del planeta, donde permanecerá por siempre; no pudieron evitar que pedazos cayeran en los ojos o en el corazón de algunos hombres.

Temerosa que este horror volviera suceder, encargó a los últimos mágicos buscar los restos del espejo y ocultarlos donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Y así fue durante las primeras generaciones, ayudando a una humanidad que casi no conocía su existencia, reunieron pedazos perdidos y los ocultaron alrededor del mundo, con la esperanza de nunca ser hallados. No obstante, los años se convirtieron en siglos y cada vez encontraban menos pedazos y más pequeños, hasta que la tarea prácticamente se volvió irrealizable. Muchos de los descendientes habían perdido sus poderes hace tiempo y llegaron a pensar que el espejo era sólo un mito: “Nuestros abuelos dicen tonterías: no hay tal espejo ni poder mágico, será mejor que vayamos con los hombres a vivir como personas normales”, ´y así pensaron e hicieron.

Durante miles de años, se creyó que todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia era sólo un cuento para entretener a los niños, bueno, hasta hace poco. Ya habrás escuchado de la Reina Elsa de Arendalle y cómo congeló su reino hace algunos años; pues bien ¡Todo es cierto, y también lo que ocurrió después! Espera, ¿No sabes? Entonces, viajera, ponte cómoda y acércate más al fuego. Aunque menos conocida, es una historia que vale la pena ser contada.


	3. La lluvia de cristal

* * *

Esta era una pareja de novios que se querían mucho. Eran muy diferentes, tanto que parecía un milagro que estuviesen juntos. Él era un repartidor: siempre había tenido una vida simple y libre de preocupaciones junto a su mejor amigo, un reno llamado Sven. Ella era una princesa: había crecido en un palacio rodeada de todos los dulces, juguetes y libros que una niña pudiera desear, aunque sin nadie con quien compartirlos. Aquellas diferencias, que la gente hubiera comentado los hacían incompatibles, sólo hacían que se quisieran aún más.

La hermana de la princesa era de la Reina de las Nieves y, aunque las dos habían vivido siempre en el mismo castillo, no la conoció bien hasta el día de su coronación; cuando ocurrió una nevada fuertísima donde la princesa conoció a su amado repartidor y fue rescatada por su hermana de la ambición de un príncipe extranjero. A partir de entonces, la reina le profesó un amor que crecía día con día, le quería como una madre quiere a un niño bueno. El nombre de su hermana era Elsa, quien gobernaba el reino de Arendalle con benevolencia y, aunque ser reina era un trabajo que siempre la tenía ocupada, siempre buscaba  aprovechar cualquier momento libre para estar con la princesa.

El repartidor se llamaba Kristoff y la princesa, Anna. Tenían sus habitaciones una frente a otra atravesando un largo pasillo. Durante el verano, cuando los días parecían no tener fin, él se dedicaba a repartir hielo creado de manos de la reina a lo ancho del pueblo. Cuando terminaba, luego de una dura jornada, se encontraba con su novia y salían juntos a divertirse. Anna lo llevaba al pueblo a comer o a bailar, aunque Kristoff no era buen bailarín y en más de una ocasión terminaba pisándole los pies. Él, en cambio, le gustaba llevarla al bosque, donde le enseñó a montar a su reno (más testarudo que cualquier caballo) y los secretos que había aprendido de los troles para vivir en él. Pasaban días enteros buscando moras, bayas y trufas, regresando con canastas llenas que después los panaderos reales convertían en pasteles.

En los días más calurosos la gente se abría espacios para descansar, incluida la reina. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, junto a muchas personas del pueblo iban entonces a la bahía para darse un chapuzón; vale decir que, cuando los pies de la reina tocaban el agua, ésta bajaba su temperatura varios grados, lo cual después de caminar al sol de mediodía, daba una sensación increíblemente refrescante. En otras ocasiones, cubría de hielo los patios del castillo,  e invitaba a patinar a todo aquel que quisiera; entre ellos, había quienes traían comida, bebida e instrumentos musicales, así se improvisaban fiestas que se extendían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pero en invierno todo cambiaba, incluido en ánimo de las personas. El viento soplaba cortante, las calles se cubrían de nieve de tal forma que los habitantes tenían que abrirse paso a zancadas. Las noches se volvían casi eternas y, una vez pasada la emoción de las fiestas navideñas, no quedaba mucho que hacer sino aprovechar las pocas horas de luz y pasar las noches calentándose al ardor de  la estufa.  Los árboles y arbustos se cubrían de escarcha, como si todas las ramas se hubiesen transformado en un bosque de coral blanco. La reina Elsa, a diferencia de los habitantes de Arendalle, abrazaba el invierno como parte de su ser: cuando el sol brillaba, todo centelleaba como si hubiesen esparcido diamantes:” ¡Qué magnífico es el invierno, espectáculo más hermoso no tiene el sol del verano!”, pensaba.  

A veces se quedaba horas afuera mirando caer los copos de nieve, entonces venía su hermana y la reina le decía: — ¡Mira, Anna!— Entonces los copos se hacían más grandes y parecían preciosas rosas hechas de cristal. — Todas ellas son pequeñas obras de arte, para mí son mucho más hermosas que las flores de verdad.

—Son muy hermosas, Elsa.

— ¡Y son tan diferentes! No hay ninguno igual a otro. Pero así los quiero, son hermosos y perfectos, cada uno a su manera.

—Son como tú: eres muy diferente a los demás. Pero así te amamos y no desearíamos que fuera de otro modo. — le respondía su hermana.

Elsa entonces la tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba la frente. Anna sentía una corriente gélida que pasaba desde  su frente hasta la punta de sus pies y temblaba; no obstante, no se separaba de su hermana ni quería hacerlo.

Había noches en las cuales el clima era especialmente frío: la tierra se volvía dura y helada, las ventanas se opacaban y crujían a causa del frío de modo que sólo un chiflado se hubiera atrevido a salir de casa. Esas noches, la Reina de las Nieves salía de su palacio a recorrer el pueblo, caminar sobre  los fiordos y  bosques o recorrer el mar congelado. En esos momentos se sentía libre de toda carga, podía respirar a sus anchas y deslizarse sobre el viento helado. Hubiera deseado su familia la acompañara, pero no podían aguantar las mismas temperaturas que ella y mientras ellos sólo podían salir unos minutos, ella podía pasar allí la noche entera. Anna y Kristoff amaban el invierno como amaban a Elsa, pero también sabían que podía ser peligroso.

En cambio, los novios pasaban esas noches en la biblioteca al calor de una fogata y tomando chocolate recién hecho. Kristoff le tocaba canciones en su laúd y le contaba las historias que los troles le habían enseñado; Anna sacaba algún libro de los estantes y lo leían juntos. Ella confesó que, cuando era niña, pasó mucho tiempo en ese lugar y había leído casi todos los libros, incluso los aburridos. Pero los que más le habían gustado eran los que hablaban sobre aventuras: valientes hazañas, largos viajes, lugares lejanos y exóticos, magia y personas extraordinarias.

—Casi nunca salía del castillo—dijo la princesa—Cuando me cansaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar uno de estos libros y ¡Bam! sentía que me crecían alas y podía viajar a donde quisiera: Agrabah, China, la Atlántida y acompañar a todas esos personajes en sus aventuras ¡No había límites!

 Sus ojos brillaban con un aire infantil en cada ocasión que le enseñaba una ilustración de Aladdín y la lámpara maravillosa, El Mago de Oz o La balada de Fa Mulán.

Kristoff le tomó la mano y le dijo —Te prometo que algún día viajaremos por el mundo e iremos a esos lugares. — Miró a Anna sonreír y besó sus labios calientes.

El único inconveniente era  la reina. La princesa temía dejar a su hermana sola por un largo tiempo y cómo lo tomaría. A Elsa no le gustaba la idea de dejar el reino a tomar unas vacaciones, pero tampoco que su hermana se marchara lejos durante semanas o meses.

Sabía que, si fuera por la reina, Elsa hubiera pasado todo el tiempo con su hermana y tratado de ser tan relajada como su cuñado; a cada oportunidad, la colmaría de todos los cariños y atenciones que le negó durante muchos años; haría todo lo posible para que dejara de ver ese castillo como el lugar que la enclaustró de niña y convertirlo en un verdadero hogar, jamás se volvería a apartar de ella. Pero la princesa era de naturaleza inquieta y le gustaba ir de un lado a otro, ya fuera en el pueblo o sus afueras. En algunas ocasiones, cuando la princesa salía, sola o con su novio, la reina se ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando llegaba muy tarde. Cuando eso sucedía, dejaba un pequeño rastro de copos de nieve a su alrededor, los demás en el castillo se daban cuenta y se entristecían por ella.

Los días se hicieron más largos, anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Llegaron las primeras aves y todos esperaban ansiosos que pronto la nieve cediera paso a las flores. Un día antes del equinoccio, mientras la reina arreglaba asuntos comerciales con su ministro y Kristoff salía a su primer día de trabajo después de las heladas, la princesa Anna quiso ir a buscar trufas a la orilla del río.

"Le mandaré hacer un pastel a mi hermana con éstas", pensaba mientras recogía unas cuantas, "Estoy segura que le gustará la sorpresa".

– ¡Qué bien han tratado los años a la reina Idunna! ¡Parece que no ha envejecido!- Escuchó desde la otra orilla. Al principio se asustó, luego se calmó al ver que un trol de montaña, parecido a los que criaron a Kristoff, salía de entre unas rocas.

– ¡Hola!- dijo contenta la princesa.

–Estoy muy feliz de verla, Majestad. Hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos.

–Perdona, amiguito – Le interrumpió– Me estás confundiendo. La reina Idunna era mi madre y falleció hace años, mi nombre es Anna, Anna de Arendalle.

El trol hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada–  ¡Vaya, siento escuchar eso y me disculpo! Nunca he entendido el tiempo de los humanos y a veces me confundo. Busco a un viejo trol llamado Gran Pabbie ¿Lo conoces?

Anna respondió afirmativamente, él era lo más parecido a un suegro que tenía. El trol le dijo que llevaba días perdido y preguntó si lo podía llevar con él. Anna, quien sabía muy bien que no debía aceptar invitaciones de extraños, quiso declinar cortésmente; pero fue tal la insistencia del trol que terminó aceptando y se adentraron en el bosque hacia lo alto de las montañas

Kristoff terminó su jornada cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Agotado, regresó al castillo, dejó a Sven en los establos, le dio de comer y se retiró a descansar. Pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, notó rastros de nieve en los pasillos: "¿Ahora qué le pasa a Elsa?" pensó. Se arrojó a su cama y ahí se quedó durante un buen rato, justo empezaba a dormirse cuando un sirviente tocó la puerta avisándole que la reina lo mandaba llamar.

La reina estaba rodeada de su propia nevada personal cuando Kristoff se presentó ante ella.

– ¿Anna no vino contigo?- Preguntó ella.

–Pensé que estaba en el palacio, que estaba dormida.

– No ha llegado desde la mañana, ya mandé una brigada a buscarla, pero no ha regresado. —exclamó Elsa.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha. Kristoff temió que congelara el cuarto y se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro.

–Hey, no nos preocupemos, conocemos a bien a Anna: puede que sea inquieta y un poco distraída, pero se sabe cuidar. Estoy seguro que aparecerá pronto. Mira, esto haré: iré con mi familia, los troles de montaña y les preguntaré por ella, seguramente saben dónde está, la encontraremos y mañana todos nos reiremos de esto.

La reina sonrió y la nieve se detuvo. El muchacho entonces se asomó al balcón y levantó la vista. Observando unos momentos el cielo nocturno.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Es una magnífica idea y muy hermosa, por cierto! Con estas luces, seguramente Anna sabrá que la buscas. Pero, Elsa, no sabía que podías hacerlas de ese color ¿Cómo hiciste una aurora púrpura?

Miraba las luces del norte bailando caprichosas y graciosas sobre el pueblo de Arendalle, pensando que Anna las vería y aparecería pronto.

–Yo no estoy haciendo nada– Contestó la reina. – Podría sentirlo.

– ¿Entonces, quién lo hace?

 Parecía un cardumen con miles de pececillos de colores realizando una danza entre corrientes de aguas tranquilas: de arriba a abajo, izquierda a derecha. De pronto, los pececillos se juntaron sobre el cénit de tal manera que parecía ya no haber espacio para ningún movimiento más de sus aletas, se apretaron más hasta que el cardumen explotó y e incontables chispas azules cayeron sobre el pueblo.

Los habitantes de Arendalle pensaron que comenzaba una nevada. Tal vez, la primavera llegaría tarde ese año. Si hubieran observado mejor, se habrían dado cuenta que los cristales eran más grandes y mucho menos perfectos que copos de nieve ordinarios. "¿Más nieve un día antes de primavera?", se quejó uno. "Debe ser obra de la reina" pensó otro "¡No está feliz con que el invierno haya pasado y ahora quiere quitarnos la primavera!", "Nos matará de frío con tal de sentirse libre, yo siempre pensé que sería un peligro", “Tenemos que hacer algo o impondrá el invierno para siempre”. Estas y otras palabras menos nobles corrieron rápidamente entre todo el pueblo.

La reina no sabía que pasaba, pero tan sólo unos minutos después,  una multitud ruidosa se reunía afuera de palacio y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entonces el ministro entró a su despacho, pálido y tembloroso, apenas pudiendo hablar debido a su tartamudez.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la reina Elsa.

– Majestad, ellos creen que está mandando una nevada para evitar que llegue la primavera. Traté de explicarles lo absurdo que era eso, pero en cuanto salí a hablar, tomaron a mis escoltas y los molieron a palos.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?– dijo asustada.

– ¡Sálvate!

Un pequeño regimiento de soldados se había reunido a las afueras del castillo con bayonetas al hombro. La turba, armada con palos, martillos, tranchetes y hachas, se arrojó furiosa sobre ellos rompiendo varios cráneos antes que los oficiales se dieran cuenta qué se les venía encima; los habitantes de Arendalle llegaron a la puerta ardiendo en cólera, la colapsaron y se esparcieron  en el castillo. Kristoff tomó a la reina del brazo, la condujo hasta el establo y montaron al reno Sven:

–Pensé que tu pueblo te quería– Comentó el joven, pero Elsa estaba demasiado confundida para responder. Arrió al animal y marchó a todo galope hacia la salida. Elsa levantó una barrera de hielo, separándolos de la turba enfurecida y escapando hacia los bosques.

–Esto es lo que hace la Reina de las Nieves: nos amenaza con su hielo, pero en realidad nos tiene miedo, miren cómo huye de nosotros. ¡Fuera, monstruos! ¡Largo de aquí o los mataremos!–  y Elsa escuchaba aquellos gritos que le partían el alma. Arendalle se perdía en la distancia mientras, entre toda la confusión, pensaba en su reino, su hermana y se lamentaba: "¡Ahora no me queda nada!".


	4. La mujer mágica que vivía en el bosque

Huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron siguiendo la orilla del río y no se detuvieron hasta rayar el alba, cuando el pobre reno decidió que no podía dar más y frenó de tal manera que sus dos jinetes casi salieron disparados.  
—Ha sido una buena carrera, amigo. —Dijo el joven mientras acariciaba su lomo.  
Se hallaron en el corazón de un bosque solitario y sombrío, los árboles se extendían altos y vastos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un silencio solemne reinaba sobre todo el lugar, únicamente interrumpido por el gorgoreo del río y las ramas balanceándose en el viento. La reina estaba absorta, en su interior aún esperaba que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño. Pero el dolor de su corazón le recordó que se trataba de algo muy real, entonces se arrodilló a la orilla del río y lloró:  
— ¡Anna, hermanita! ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — Y sus lágrimas corrían al río, volviéndose copos de nieve tan grandes como pececillos blancos. También Kristoff sintió su pena, pues Anna era la persona que él más quería en el mundo.   
—No entiendo qué pasó—Lloraba la reina. — ¡Pensé que me habían aceptado a mí y a mis poderes!  
— Por eso no me agradan las personas: Dicen muchas cosas y tratan de ganarse tu confianza, pero en cuanto les das la espalda, te dan una patada. Esa es la razón por la que mi mejor amigo es un reno.  
Pero la reina estaba demasiado angustiada para escucharlo.  
— ¡La gente de Arendalle quiso matarme! ¿Y si encontraron a Anna? ¿ Qué tal si le hicieron daño? Podría estar perdida o herida ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo! —Pensó en los peores escenarios y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Entonces Kristoff la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió:  
— ¡Basta!— Dijo con firmeza.¬— ¡Basta ya! Crees que Anna no podrá vivir si no está a tu lado, pero no es así. Ella ya no quiere el castillo ni los chocolates, no quiere las fiestas, ni siquiera los juegos en la nieve. Si ha querido abrir las puertas no fue para que la gente entrara, fue porque ella quería salir. Esas paredes la encerraron mucho tiempo y, aunque tengas buenas intenciones al quererla a tu lado, ya no la pueden contener.  
Entonces la reina quiso contestar muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas salió de su boca. Ambos se miraron fijamente y guardaron silencio por un buen rato hasta que recuperaron la calma.  
—Escucha, estoy seguro que está viva y se encuentra bien. Anna es una chica lista, si vio algo de lo que nosotros vimos, seguramente no regresó al pueblo y buscó un lugar seguro.  
— ¿Y dónde está ella, dónde estamos nosotros?– preguntó Elsa.  
Entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban tan perdidos como la princesa a quien buscaban. Durante algún momento de su huída, habían traspasado la frontera del reino y ninguno de los dos conocía esa parte del bosque.  
—No los sé. Pero, por hoy, no podemos hacer mucho– Y señaló al reno exhausto, tirado sobre el suelo. — Ven, acurrúcate sobre Sven y trata de calmarte. Mañana iremos río abajo.  
– ¿Por qué río abajo?  
– ¿Y por qué no? Jamás la encontraremos si no comenzamos en alguna dirección. Además, no creo que haya ido más lejos a pie que nosotros sobre un reno; será un buen lugar para empezar.  
Descansaron ese día y, al amanecer del siguiente, emprendieron la marcha. Los últimos restos de nieve habían desaparecido y las primeras flores ya despertaban a orillas del río; parecían buscar llegar a sus aguas, extendiendo sus tallos y hojitas para refrescarse con unas gotas y sacudirse el letargo de una larga noche de invierno. El agua era tan clara que podían ver sus siluetas reflejadas entre piedras multicolores. Por un momento, Elsa logró relajarse y admirar el bello espectáculo del paisaje cambiante, además de sentir los primeros rayos de sol verdaderamente cálidos en meses; aquello fue un verdadero consuelo a su corazón. Kristoff, por su parte, estaba contento de regresar a la naturaleza, sentir el aire humedecido y respirar el perfume de pinos, abetos, robles y tierra mojada, estirando las piernas al lado de su amigo, Sven, una vez más.  
Al tercer día, el bosque se volvió menos tupido y, en algún punto del camino, tuvieron que rodear una enorme peña. Al volver a escuchar el rumor del agua, retAhmedon dirección hacia el río, siguiendo su curso durante medio día más con la esperanza de llegar a las cercanías del reino. Su prisa no era para menos: ese día se les acabó la comida y Kristoff tuvo que recolectar algunas nueces silvestres para continuar. Pero no encontraron señales del reino y caminaron un día más. El destino quiso que encontraran una casa muy bonita con techo de paja a la manera antigua, paredes cubiertas por verdes enredaderas y un enorme jardín con plantas y hierbas provenientes de todas partes del el mundo, aunque sin una sola flor.  
Cansados y hambrientos, tocaron la puerta y abrió una tierna mujer de edad avanzada, quien los recibió de muy buena gana.  
— ¡Criaturas! — Exclamó la anciana. — ¿Qué hacen los dos solos tan dentro del bosque? Pasen, por favor, pasen.  
Pasaron a la casa y entraron a una hermosa pero humilde salita. La anciana caminaba muy encorvada, tomó afectuosamente a Elsa de la mano, y sentó a sus visitantes en dos pequeñas sillas de madera junto a la mesa. En la cocina (Que también era el comedor y la sala), un caldero burbujeaba una sustancia que perfumaba el lugar con un aroma delicioso que al instante los hizo sentir de maravilla.  
La mujer no era una bruja mala, pero conocía las artes de la magia y a veces le gustaba practicar con las personas para no perder la costumbre. Así que agregó unos polvillos al ponche y se los dio de beber a sus invitados. También les dio de comer pato recién asado, pan caliente, frutos secos y pastelillos. A Elsa y Kristoff, quienes en los últimos dos días habían comido sólo semillas, les pareció probar un manjar más sabroso que cualquier cosa preparada en palacio y devoraron todo hasta quedarse dormidos.  
Pasaron unos días y ellos seguían en aquella casa. La mujer les hacía todo tipo de atenciones y pronto les tomó afecto: siempre había querido tener un niño y una niña, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Durante muchos años su única compañía habían sido las flores, hermosas y encantadoras, como sólo ellas pueden serlo: El único problema con ellas es que, en ocasiones, son tremendamente distraídas y difícilmente pueden concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez. A esto se agrega que, como la mayoría de los seres hermosos, pecan de vanidad; demasiado ocupadas con sus propias historias para escuchar las de alguien más.  
Después de unas semanas, Kristoff y Elsa ya no recordaban qué o a quién buscaban en primer lugar: ayudaban a la mujer con sus tareas mientras el reno daba vueltas jugueteando por el jardín. En ocasiones, muy temprano en la mañana o después de un día de arduo trabajo, tenían la sensación estar olvidando algo importante. Entonces venía la mujer con una bebida fría y aquella incómoda sensación desaparecía. Así pasó el tiempo. Una mañana soleada, brillante y fresca como sólo nos puede ofrecer abril, Elsa quiso pasear por el jardín.  
– ¡Qué encantadora mañana! ¿No lo crees, hermosa?—¬ Le saludó la vieja. Elsa no respondió, miraba las plantas del jardín en silencio y de sus labios se escapaban callados suspiros; parecía que se le hubiera olvidado reír. – Niña ¿Qué tienes? Parece como si sufrieras por haber nacido.  
La mujer observó su hermosa y triste figura. Entendió que su pecho encerraba un dolor punzante, pero su cabeza no encontraba la razón de ello, llenándola de angustia.  
–Tu jardín es muy lindo—¬ Comentó la reina, esforzándose por sonreír. —¬ Siempre que lo veo parece haber cambiado en algo. Pero ¿Por qué no tienes flores? ¿No te gustan?  
– ¡Claro que me gustan! – Contestó, y se acercó a Elsa, susurrándole para que nadie la oyera. – Son mis mejores amigas, pero son muy tímidas con los extraños, en especial cuando uno de ellos es la Reina de las Nieves.  
Elsa dio un salto, pues no había usado sus poderes frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta que de noche, cuando se hallaba profundamente relajada, caían pequeños copos de nieve sobre ella; de la misma manera que algunas personas roncan al dormir.  
La anciana irradiaba una sonrisa infantil, dio pequeños saltitos y sus ojos se humedecieron:  
— ¡Qué alegría ver al final de mis días a otra persona mágica! No sé porque el destino te llevó a mi puerta, querida, pero los mágicos debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros ¡Amigas, no hay nada que temer! ¡Salgan, salgan!  
Al momento, brotaron en todo el jardín las más preciosas flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Como muchachas hermosas después de levantarse de un largo sueño, estiraban sus hojitas y pétalos para recibir de buena gana los rayos del sol. Un aire fresco sopló y se sacudieron graciosamente, como si le dijeran a Elsa: “¡Qué bien se está aquí!”.  
Era un delicioso espectáculo, la viejecita, temblorosa, miraba las flores que engalanaban todo el lugar como lo hicieron en sus días mozos: al verlas el mundo se hacía joven de nuevo. Elsa no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
La mujer le explicó que, así como Elsa había nacido con poder sobre la nieve y el hielo, ella había nacido con el don de hablar con las flores y los árboles: “Es cierto que las flores no poseen lengua como nosotros ¿Pero no has visto cómo se mece el viento sobre ellas, cómo se juntan unas con otras moviendo sus pétalos y hojas? Ese es el leguaje que hablan y yo puedo entender. Traen las historias del viento, que recorre todos los rincones del mundo y así cuentan historias verdaderas o inventadas ¿No me crees? Anda, pregúntales lo que quieras.”  
Elsa estaba fascinada por todo lo que la anciana decía y la tremenda soledad que la había acompañado toda la mañana pareció haber desaparecido por un momento. Pero en ese instante, los polvillos que la habían hecho olvidar perdieron su efecto y recordó la expulsión de su reino junto a su hermana perdida. Sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón y se lamentó por haberse olvidado de su misión. Se acercó a los narcisos y les preguntó: “¿Saben dónde está Anna, dónde está mi hermana?”  
— ¿Quién es esa Anna de la que me hablas? —Dijeron los narcisos. — No ha de ser muy importante si no la conocemos ¡Pero mira que hermosos son nuestros pétalos! ¿Sabías que el Sol, el cielo y este jardín fueron hechos para que los podamos lucir mejor?  
— ¡Uy, perdona! — Dijo la anciana. — Se me olvidaba que los narcisos sólo piensan en ellos mismos. Prueba con las rosas, tal vez ellas te ayuden.  
Elsa se acercó al arbusto donde las rosas se mecían y se refrescaban con el rocío, se acercó tanto que casi las tocaba con sus labios, que casi eran del mismo color: “¿Saben dónde está mi hermana?” repitió, y su voz se cortó al preguntar: “¿Está viva mi hermana?   
—Anna de Arendalle no ha muerto. — Contestaron las rosas. — No hay nadie en la tierra de los muertos que responda a ese nombre. Dónde camina entre los vivos, el viento no lo sabe bien. El lugar de dónde salió ya no es el mismo de antes, el trono está vacío y muchos desean sentarse en él. Los hombres ahí han caído bajo un viejo mal, sus corazones están contaminados y no aceptarán a nadie diferente a ellos. Ve al sur, Reina de las Nieves, a la cálida tierra donde crecen nuestras hermanas, los jazmines, ahí encontrarás una solución.  
— ¿Es ahí donde está Anna? — Preguntó Elsa, pero las rosas no respondieron.  
— ¡Tu hermana ha desaparecido! — Exclamó la viejecita que, recordemos, era una buena mujer. —Hermosa criatura ¡Perdona a esta anciana que sólo quiso practicar su magia! — Y se golpeó la frente en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Elsa la detuvo.  
“¡Elsa, tenemos un problema!”, gritó Kristoff, a quien también se le habían pasado los efectos del polvo. Salió disparado de la puerta al jardín, miró a la anciana con recelo y se limitó a decir:   
— Debemos irnos, nos hemos retrasado demasiado.   
Elsa asintió y la anciana bajó la mirada, pues sabía que volvería a estar sola. Entonces la reina le explicó a su compañero lo acontecido en el jardín y lo que le habían contado las flores:  
—Debemos ir al sur. — Insistió la reina.  
“Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no me parece tan descabellado que las flores puedan hablar”, pensó Kristoff. Tomó sus riendas y las montó sobre Sven, se trepó al animal y tendió su mano para que Elsa montara tras de él. Pero antes la mujer tomó a la joven entre sus temblorosas manos y besó su frente; le dio la bendición y una advertencia:   
—Escúchame, hermosa, te digo esto porque te quiero bien: Si la gente de tu reino te ha expulsado a causa de tu magia no debes sentirte mal. Los hombres temen lo que no conocen y lo que no se parece a ellos. Se han hecho tanto daño por esto durante tanto tiempo que parece que siempre fue así. Tal vez no puedas cambiarlos, pero tampoco tienes que sufrir por ello. Los mágicos debemos cuidarnos y, cuando encuentres a tu hermana, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, para que vivas tranquila y en paz.   
Elsa le sonrió con mucha ternura y asintió. Tomó la mano de Kristoff, montó al reno y pusieron marcha hacia el sur. Se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque, que había perdido su solemnidad y ahora rebozaba de vida, era la primavera en toda su abundancia. Pequeños pájaros saltaban de rama en rama mientras volaban mariposas entre los claros. El suelo estaba cubierto por pastos verdes y altos como una magnífica alfombra que invitaba a sentarse en ella. Durmieron bajo las estrellas y a los dos les pareció que ningún rey con todo su oro podría tener una alcoba más hermosa.   
— ¡Mira las nubes! — dijo Elsa. —Vamos a tener lluvia.  
—Esas no son nubes— contestó Kristoff. — Son montañas. Mañana estaremos sobre ellas y creo que te gustará volver al aire frío. Al otro lado está el mar y, si tenemos suerte, encontraremos algún barquero que nos ayude a ir más al sur.  
Y ambos cerraron pestañas acurrucados sobre el cálido lomo del reno.


End file.
